When The Last Leaf Falls
by rurouni
Summary: Doumyouji's mother makes Makino promise to leave him alone, when the last autumn leaf falls. My first HYD fic, do read and review!
1. A Promise

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio and other associated parties.

Author's Notes:  
This is my first HYD fic; I've written Slam Dunk and Rurouni Kenshin ones. I'm not a HYD buff, so if there are any mistakes in content for my fic, please don't hesitate to notify me. ^___^

Well, that's all I have to say before this first chapter; enjoy!

* * *

**:: When The Last Leaf Falls ::**

**: Chapter One :**

**A Promise**

* * *

Makino Tsukushi looked despondently at the tall tree that stretched out above her. There seemed to be an infinite number of leaves on that tree. But she knew it was not so. And she knew it would not be so. Even though her whole heart willed for it. Because there would be one day when the last leaf, too, would fall. In the coming days of autumn. In the coming days so close ahead.

Any other year, and she might not have cared about the leaves on the trees. But this year, they were the hourglass by which she bode her time. The clock ticking away. Ticking away. Each second. Each minute. Each hour. Subtracting the time she could spend with him.

"You will be allowed to see him. For a limited period. Until the last leaf on that tree outside," at this point, a manicured finger pointed outside the window, "falls."

Doumyouji's mother had been less than supportive of her son's relationship with the common girl Makino was. And had made that very clear. All too clear. And every single time Makino Tsukushi walked by that lane, and saw that tree, now half barren already, she felt a chilly shiver down her spine.

"Are you cold?" Doumyouji had asked her once. "Winter is on its way, and the wind is stronger." He insisted on her taking his jacket, which, he claimed, and correctly, was much warmer than hers.

Winter. The ice that was forming in her heart. How could she tell him? How could she say that it was the growing cold that was inside her body and not the environment that made her shiver? How could she?

"Look, Doumyouji," she said one day, "the trees are so bare now. Their last leaves are falling." Out of the blue, she had said that. Pointed that out one day when they were walking together after her shift at work had ended. For no reason at all, she had said it.

Doumyouji had looked at her strangely. He probably never cared about the leaves on the trees. But her voice had struck her chord in him. A chord that resounded and echoed within him. Because it had a sadness and despondency Doumyouji did not know Makino possessed.

"Makino, there's something you're not telling me," he said warningly. He knew she would never listen. Until it was too late. But that did not mean that he would not try.

* * *

tbc

Liked it, hated it, don't know what to think of it; review please! ^______^

till next time

~rurouni


	2. Strength

**Disclaimer**: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio and other associated parties.

**Author's Notes:**  
Hello again! Here's the next installment in the story...

* * *

**:: When The Last Leaf Falls ::**

**: Chapter Two :**

**Strength**

**

* * *

  
**

The trees were almost bare now. It would soon be time to say goodbye.

Makino Tsukushi looked at the boy walking beside her. It would hurt. Both of them. But she had to do it. Who knows what would happen if she didn't? She didn't want to think of the consequences.

Doumyouji was silent, as always. Watching Makino out of the corner of his eye. She was different somehow. Sadder. As the days went by.

"When the last leaf falls…" Doumyouji caught Makino's thoughtful murmur. He looked at her strangely. Again, she had been talking about leaves. What was it that fascinated her about them?

"Makino, what did you say?"

Makino Tsukushi suddenly focused again. Feigning ignorance, she asked innocently, "Did I say something? I don't remember."

Meanwhile, the hurt of deceit stung her. And the hurt of saying goodbye enveloped her.

Doumyouji narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me beat it out of you. You're worrying about something."

Makino's eyes flashed, spirited again. "Beat me? You've got to be kidding."

Doumyouji continued to glare at her. And stare at her. Not backing down.

_I have to be strong. For his sake. For my sake. For the sake of my friends. For the sake of my family. _

Tears welled up in her eyes. Sometimes, the weight of the worries pressing down on her was just too great for her shoulders. Slim though they were, they often bore more than their registered amount of weight. This time, it was way over the limit.

Was she crying? Doumyouji was alarmed. She never cried, not like this, at least. When he got mad at her. When she was deceived. When she had been hurt by his actions. But never like this. Something was definitely wrong.

The unthinkable. The gentleness of his touch that conveyed his concern. Doumyouji had his arms around a sobbing Makino, whose tears were free-falling onto her cheeks. He could only stand there, unable to make her speak to him. He could only hold her. In hope that, at last, she would tell him. Tell him what was wrong. Because, as he had learnt, money and power were nothing. Nothing in the world of love. Especially in Makino Tsukushi's world.

And so he waited. Just holding her. Holding her tight.

* * *

**Replies:**  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you left your email address, you would have received a reply, but some of my replies are included here as well to refresh memories *wink*  
blue: Forgive the slip-up! It's been corrected already.  
Drina: Thank you for sharing the story! Guess you'll have to wait to see how this one turns out!  
fujifunmum: Hello again! Can't place this fic anywhere; any ideas?  
no.99: My fics are usually sad. But not _too _sad. I seldom make main characters die.  
DiaBLo: Yes, Makino! I got it now, thanks!  
dementedchris: Hello fellow RK-HYD fan! Sorry about the Makino/Tsukushi thing. Maybe I'll include the change in his address. I'll have to see how this goes!

**That's all for now, see you in the next chapter!**

**~rurouni**


	3. Trust

**Disclaimer: **Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio and other associated parties.

**Author's Notes: **I'm back! With the third chapter, at last *sweatdrop* Hope you enjoy reading! ^__^

* * *

**:: When The Last Leaf Falls ::**

**: Chapter Three :**

**Trust**

**

* * *

  
**

_When the last leaf falls. _

Doumyouji's face was stricken. His mother. Again. Hurting her. Again. He would not let this happen. He could not let this happen. She would not walk away from him again. No, not ever! He remembered all too vividly that night in the rain. When she had said her goodbyes.

He had been devastated. His mother had caused it. And here she was again. No, he would not let her go.

Makino gave a startled cry when Doumyouji grabbed her hand and whisked her away, running down the streets in the direction of his home.

"Where are we going?" Her voice was uncertain. Scared.

Doumyouji was heartbroken. Even with him, she was afraid. He would never let that happen again. She would never have a reason to fear again.

"We're going to make sure that leaf never falls."

Makino Tsukushi almost halted in mid-step. No, not even Doumyouji could prevent a leaf from falling. Look at the others on the ground.

"Doumyouji…please…"

Her voice was sad. Filled with a resignation he thought he would never hear from her. Because it had always seemed that she never lost hope. It made him want to protect her even more. It made him want to hold her in his arms, and tell her that there was nothing to fear. Because he had a plan. And this one, he knew, would work out.

"Tsukushi-chan…trust me." Such finality. Such conviction. A Makino Tsukushi on any other day would have resented the certainty in his words. But today, she was on the end of her tether.

She ran with him.

* * *

tbc

**End Notes:  
**As you would have noticed, I didn't go too deep into the threat Makino received from Kaede. But I think you get the idea of what was said. Review, please!

**Replies:  
Drina: **You'll find that I often write with short sentence-paragraphs. But still, it isn't really poetry, though some reviewers think it is!  
**fujifunmum: **Hey, it's not easy working on a number of on-going fics at the same time! *counts on fingers* SIX! How did I ever get myself into this? *groans*  
**dementedchris: **Okay, Makino's safe from you punches! She's told Doumyouji what's going on. ^__^

**Hope to see you in the next chapter!**

**~rurouni**


	4. The Last Leaf

**D****isclaimer: **Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yoko Kamio and other associated parties.

**Author's Notes: **Fourth and last chapter. Done, wrapped and tied with a pretty ribbon. All yours to read and enjoy!

* * *

**:: When The Last Leaf Falls ::**

**: Chapter Four :**

**The Last Leaf**

* * *

There it was. The tree. And a leaf dangling precariously. The last leaf.

Makino Tsukushi gave a cry of dismay. Doumyouji Tsukasa looked all the more determined. He let go of Makino's hand, leaving her standing there. And ran toward the tree. And began climbing.

When Makino realised what Doumyouji was doing, she almost screamed. He could kill himself!

"Doumyouji! You'll fall!" Her voice was so full of fear. So child-like. So innocent. Doumyouji paused in his uphill task, and looked at her.

"Trust me." She did. Willing him not to fall. To do whatever he had to do. But come down safely.

Doumyouji gritted his teeth. It was harder than he had thought. But he made it. One stretch. And his fingers touched the leaf. The last leaf on the tree. One slight tug. And the leaf was in his hands.

When she next looked up, Makino almost cried. The last leaf had fallen. And she knew what that meant.

"Doumyouji…" Her voice was a whisper in the autumn wind. The wind that was chilly like that of winter's breath.

"Doumyouji…" She had to say goodbye.

Doumyouji Tsukasa was smiling a little triumphantly as he strode confidently toward her. Makino stared at him.

"What are you crying for?" His voice was a little harsh. Makino's heart nearly shattered. He held out his hand. In it, lay a brown leaf. Dried. Torn. Brown. The last leaf. Makino's tears continued flowing.

"Fool." His tone was patronising. Makino would have reached up to slap him any other time. But she didn't. It was enough that one of them spoil her last memories of their time together. She would not do anything she would regret.

"Fool." He said it again. She looked up at his face. As one of his hands lifted her chin. "The last leaf did not fall."

And then, it came to her. What he had done. And why. And she brightened visibly. And embraced him fiercely. Him. The boy she had started off hating. And ended up loving. The boy whom she had doubted possessed the ability to love someone. The boy who had exceeded her every hope and dream.

"Enough tears already." His voice was gentle again. As his fingers brushed the teardrops from her stained cheeks.

"Doumyouji…I…" He let her say no more.

~owari

* * *

**End Notes:  
**The last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed your journey on this fic, and I promise there'll be more. When inspiration next hits, probably in mid-September after first round of papers are over!

Okay, you've now seen evidence of my warped sense of humour. Did the leaf "fall"? No, it didn't! Kaede left a loophole - how generous of her! ^__^

**Replies:**

**simin: **and Doumyouji does that... hope you liked the story!**  
ida: **My imagination likes to work overtime. My body doesn't, though! Sorry for the delay!**  
DiaBLo: **There, Doumyouji does something - and doesn't mess things up! ^__^**  
demon-heiress: **Thanks! ^__^ Glad you enjoyed reading!**  
Drina****: **I think my sentences are getting way too short - they're getting compared to poetry! Wow, I never knew I could write poems! *grin***  
raijin: **Okay, it's the end. No cliffhanger. No sleepless nights. (I hope)**  
fujifunmum: **Now it's one less fic! *grin* Doumyouji's smart, but sometimes, he's too out of touch with the real world. Everything can be solved with money? Not so!**  
demetedchris: **hope you liked this one!**  
Cherryz Angel: **I guess that was another short chapter. Typical of me, as you would have found out! LOL! I'll keep you posted on my progress in writing!**  
Spatula Gurl: **No roll of masking tape this time. Doumyouji gets up and does it his own way. ^__^ Thanks for reading!

**See you in the next fic! Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing!**

**~rurouni**


End file.
